


A Bit of Light Stalking

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Light Stalking, M/M, Starting Over, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: What's a little light stalking between hopefully soon to be friends?Written for the February Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge





	A Bit of Light Stalking

It was a flash of white blond that pulled Harry out of the conversation and his feet onto a new path. Someone grabbed his arm. “You’re not stalking Malfoy again, are you Harry?” Hermione’s voice cut through his thoughts, however briefly. 

“Maybe a bit of light stalking,” he replied cheekily, pulling free and away before he heard more than just a huff. Moving quickly, Harry caught up in time to see Malfoy standing outside Tea for Two as though contemplating entering, his bottom lip caught nervously between bright, white teeth. Harry paused, watching. Malfoy’d grown into his sharp features and looked less haunted than during the trials. This first look at the healthier, calmer Malfoy had Harry contemplating, wondering. 

“Buy you a cuppa?” Harry said softly as he slid alongside a surprised Malfoy, their shoulders brushing. The stunned look on Malfoy’s face made Harry grin and his head tilted toward the cozy cafe. “C’mon.”

“What are you playing at, Potter?” Draco asked, though with no venom or even derision, just abject surprise and curiosity.

“I’m not playing at anything,” Harry answered honestly with a sigh. “We spent years being enemies. I was hoping we could try being friends?” he said as he lifted his hand?

Draco paused, then nodded and smiled shyly as he accepted the offered hand.


End file.
